Un día en la vida de Lydia Martin
by Erzs
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!. Desde que va a la escuela hasta que llega a su casa y algo más. Sus poderes de Banshee y su relación con los demás personajes de la serie


**Disclaimer: Ni Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Teen Wolf: Love Bites!.

El personaje elegido fue Lydia Martin

* * *

Va caminando por los pasillos de su escuela, mirando alrededor, mirando a los júniors de primer año. Llega hasta su locker, introduciendo la clave para poder guardar sus libros.

—¿Has visto a esa chica? Es bastante guapa, aunque parece de último año...

—Tipo, ¿No la conoces? ¡Es Lydia Martin! -al darse cuenta del grito, bajo la voz, tratando de susurrar (y fallando miserablemente) —Fue la reina de la escuela hace un par de años.

"Fue", la palabra resonó en su cabeza y por alguna extraña razón no le molesto como debiera. O como se esperaría que debiera. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde esa época que a veces le costaba recordar, eso sin contar a cierto chico de ojos claros, que alguna vez le había hecho tanto daño y ahora solo era un triste recuerdo...

—¿Como que fue?

—Mi hermana va en la misma clase que ella, me contó que después del baile de primer año tuvo un accidente y enloqueció. Como loca de verdad. Aunque dice que en realidad fue una mejoría, que era toda una "perra" antes.

Lydia no pudo ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios. "Perra". Hubo un tiempo que oír a alguien llamarle así le hubiera parecido todo un halago, y la verdad no le sorprendería Oírlo ¿Cómo llamarías a alguien que se metió con el novio de su mejor amiga? No solo la traicionó a ella, también al que fuera su novio en ese momento... Y todo por un status que mantener, un status el cual había ya había perdido desde hace tiempo. Luego se enteraría que ese "lapsus" de Scott fue causado por la luna y, obviamente, ambos se lo confesaron a Allison (por separado, cabe recalcar).

—Ahora es más accesible. ¡Incluso a demostrado ser toda una nerd! ¿Sabes que prácticamente exentó este año?

—... Eres todo un stalker, se me hace que estas loco por ella –hizo un gesto con la mano y paso su brazo por sobre lo hombros de su compañero, riéndose —Solo tenias que decir eso, te dejo todo el campo abierto, hermano. Has tu jugada.

Esas expresiones... Probablemente fueran del equipo de fútbol, o por lo menos aspirantes. Decidió avanzar a ellos y con una sonrisa en su rostro les habló

—Hey chicos, el chiste de susurrar es que nadie los oiga –"Ni siquiera necesito ser una loba para oírlos" pensó, aunque no lo menciono en voz alta —Espero que mejoren esta habilidad antes de entrar a clases o a los profesores podría no parecerles tan gracioso como a mi –les dio un guiño coqueto mientras se alejaba lentamente, dejando a los dos jóvenes en un estado entre avergonzados e impactados.

—Hermano, definitivamente debes salir con ella.

Oyó a sus espaldas ensanchando su sonrisa

...

Se subió a su auto dispuesta a irse a su casa y empezó a manejar. Manejo por horas (o por lo que sintió fueron horas) y finalmente, por inercia, impulso o presentimiento se detuvo frente a una casa que desconocía por completo. Estaba cerca de su vecindario, pero una zona que nunca había visitado. La casa era muy parecida al resto; dos pisos, una terraza con escalinata y pintada de un azul ya desgastado. El que se detuviera ahí sin ser consciente solo tenía una razón, una que, desafortunadamente, conocía muy bien. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó, sin obtener respuesta. Pensó en entrar pero ¿Cómo explicar que allanó una casa y encontró un cadáver? No quería pasar por eso así que sacó su móvil

—"¿Se supone que te llame primero cuando encuentre un cadáver?"

—"¡Si!"

El recuerdo cruzó su mente y por un segundo pensó en marcarle, pensamiento que fue desechado al recordar que Malia había comentado que estaría estudiando con él. No iba a interponerse entre su tiempo a solas, no iba a meterse con los chicos de sus amigas nunca más. Busco cualquier otro número en el teléfono. Kira estaría con Scott y no metería a su madre en nada de esto. Vio el siguiente número y marcó sin dudarlo

—¿Parrish? Lamento decirte que esta no es una llamada por placer

—Lydia, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿Estas ocupado? Es sobre mis –lo pensó un momento —Mis poderes de psíquica. Yo... Creo que he encontrado algo. Tal vez un crimen. No lo sé

—Dime donde estas. Iré de inmediato.

Ella le paso la dirección lo mejor que pudo, describiendo los alrededores. Él dijo que estaría ahí en un minuto. Así que espero

...

Cuando Jordan llegó Lydia estaba en su auto, como pretendiendo que nada pasaba

—Hey –se acercó a la ventanilla y le sonrió —Cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido.

Y ella lo hizo, desde como había conducido sin rumbo aparente y el presentimiento que la había hecho detenerse ahí. Y ahora que lo decía en voz alta podía entender porque los juniors la habían llamado loca.

—¿Así que tocaste y no salió nadie? Tal vez estén distraídos y no oyeron. De todos modos iré a revisar, si tu dices que algo anda mal debe ser cierto. Quédate aquí, no tardaré.

Lo vio marcharse y siguió su espalda hasta la entrada, viéndolo tocar obteniendo el mismo resultado que ella. Finalmente lo vio abrir la puerta, demostrando que no estaba asegurada y lo perdió de vista mientras entraba a la casa. Al cabo de varios minutos (que sintió eternos) lo vio salir dirigiéndose a ella

—Hay un cuerpo en la casa. Parece un suicidio, pero no puedo asegurar nada. Ya he llamado al resto del departamento.

—Y ahora tenga que quedarme aquí a esperar y, de algún modo, explicar como es que encontré el cuerpo de un completo desconocido –suspiro resignada. No es algo que no hubiera tenido que hacer antes. Y si Parrish o el Sheriff estaban con ella, podrían hacer las cosas más sencillas.

Él la miró y como meditando habló —Yo... estoy seguro que has pasado por esto más veces de las que deberías... Por eso te pido que te vayas, y yo diré que fue una denuncia anónima. Es algo que ocurre muy seguido y te prometo que no causará problemas.

Se quedó algo sorprendida ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido hacerlo antes? Y se suponía era una genio. —¿Pero y tu? No puedo dejarte toda esa responsabilidad, yo lo encontré y-

—Lydia, soy policía. Este es MI trabajo. Tu eres una estudiante, deberías concentrarte en eso y no en tus visiones. Se que esto es lo que eres, pero no tienes que tomar toda esa responsabilidad sobre tus hombros. Así que vete a casa, que estoy seguro que tu madre debe estar muy preocupada por ti.

La pelirroja quedo en silencio unos minutos para después reaccionar dándole un beso en la mejilla a Parrish. —Gracias por esto. En serio, muchas gracias.

Despidiéndose empezó a manejar con dirección a su casa. Cuando el Sheriff llegó, Parrish le contó de la llamada anónima. Él no le creyó, ¿Tantas criaturas sobrenaturales (incluyéndolo a el), y ninguna lo había detectado? Le dio la oportunidad de cambiar su testimonio (implícitamente) pero el muchacho siguió firme en lo que dijo. Le estaba ocultando algo. Y eso haría difícil que confiara en él en un futuro

...

Lydia entro a su casa, y después de inventarle una excusa a su madre subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Se cambio por una ropa más cómoda (no por eso menos con menos estilo) y se tiro sobre su cama agotada. Aunque no lo pareciera, sus poderes de Banshee la dejaban sin energía. Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar completamente dormida. En sus sueños todo parecía confuso, como en la mayoría de sus visiones. Veía mil y un rostros a su alrededor de los cuales no podía reconocer ni la mitad, hasta llegar a dos que conocía muy bien. Camino hacia ellos y los que solo eran rostros se materializaron ante ella. Allison y Aiden. Le sonrieron, una sonrisa que tuvo una reacción tranquilizadora en ella, trato de tocarlos, abrazarles, decirles lo mucho que los extrañaba pero apenas hizo el intento, acercando su mano, ambos se esfumaron y despertó, con esas sonrisas en la mente. Miro el reloj, habían pasado un par de horas, así que bajo las escaleras y encontró una nota de su madre que había tenido que salir. Se sonrío, esto le favorecía en su idea.

Tomó las llaves de su automóvil y siguiendo un repentino impulso empezó a manejar hacia el bosque, en el mismo lugar donde solía ayudar a entrenar a Allison. Se estacionó en la carretera cercana y apenas piso la tierra empezó a correr en busca de ese lugar exacto. Hacia tiempo que no lo visitaba pero no le costó reconocerlo, las marcas de las flechas seguían ahí. Apenas llego se echó entre las hojas, recordando todo lo que había pasado. Recordando el momento que conoció a Allison, cuando era la chica más popular de la escuela, cuando todos los chicos hubieran dado lo que sea porque ella les dirigiera una palabra y ella solo tenía ojos para uno. Cuando era "valiente" y capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa que le pusieran enfrente. Y ahora no era más que una niñita llorona. Aun cuando trataba de ayudar, aun cuando da lo mejor de sí misma no puede enfrentar los nuevos retos sola, y ahora ni siquiera puede volver a sus antigua ella, a esa chica popular, a esa chica "valiente"...

Detuvo sus pensamientos un segundo ¿Volver a esa chica valiente? Esa chica nunca fue valiente. Esa chica solo se mostraba tan superficial, tan tonta, para que la gente la aceptara, para ocultar su propio miedo a fracasar. Esa chica no podía confiar en nadie, ni si quiera el chico al que supuestamente amaba. Esa chica que se sentía tan sola y desesperada porque alguien notara su verdadera ella. Y la primera en hacerlo fue Allison, junto a Scott y Stiles. Stiles… él siempre la había notado pero por su propia fachada nunca lo había entendido, siempre lo había alejado. Y aún así ellos seguían creyendo en ella, confiando en ella. Ellos fueron los que la metieron en este caos sí, pero ellos también fueron los que la sacaron de esa falsa ella y la hicieron enfrentar su realidad. Los que la ayudaron a ser su verdadera ella. Ahora no solo tenía amigos verdaderos, ahora era parte de una manada, de una _familia._ Incluso con la gente que había quedado en el camino, incluso con los nuevos miembros, seguían siendo una familia y por fin se sentía segura, por fin era libre. Se hinco ante el árbol marcado, cerrando sus ojos y con una sonrisa gritó el nombre de los miembros faltantes que siempre serían parte de su manada.

—¡Jackson, Aiden, Derek, Isaac, Allison!

Con este último nombre sintió una fuerza extraña escapar de sus labios, y el sonido fue diferente a su voz usual. Abrió los ojos y el árbol ahora estaba rasgado. Las marcas estaba intactas pero debajo habían unas marcas sobre la madera. Sus marcas. Un poder que hasta entonces desconocía, que podría hacerla más útil a su manada.

Sonrió, ahora necesitaba entrenarse para mejorarlo. Y sabía exactamente quién podría ayudarla con eso.

* * *

Esta idea se me vino después de leer un post en Tumblr diciendo que "odiaban a Lydia por que se había convertido en un personaje patético y extrañaba a la de la primera temporada" Bueno, este es mi punto de vista sobre ello.


End file.
